Artemis Fowl 4: Entrapped Illusions, Deluded Minds
by midnightprowler
Summary: Alex Rider, meet Artemis Fowl. Set after eternity code Eagle Strike. Artemis is forced off to boarding school. There's the sluts, snobs, jocks, nerds, townies, skaters, boffins, etc. How does artemis survive the school hierarchy?
1. Chapter 1 Genius' Gifts

**Artemis Fowl 4: Entrapped Illusions, Deluded Minds**

**A/N**: I have edited this again, there were a few mistakes, and I decided to give you one of the characters in the crossover! Alex Rider, it doesn't matter if you haven't read the Alex Rider series I'm sure you'll still be able to get the plot!

**Summary****：**Alex Rider meet Artemis Fowl. Set a few months after eternity code and Eagle Strike. Artemis is forced off to boarding school. Foaly looks into the mind of Artemis. Alex is forced to go undercover to investigate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story except for the plot.

**A/N:** I thought of this plot when I was bored and thought it might not be bad. This is a sort of a crossover. See if you can guess who Artemis's Roommates are, one of them is made up for my own amusement! But the other is from a popular series. :D! They're not all they seem, far from it. Everyone has their secrets don't they? But it seems these people are hiding much more than anyone else… :D This is my first Artemis Fowl story. Actually this is the first thing I've ever submitted to fanfiction.net!

*****

**Chapter1: Genius' Gifts**

A teenager sat at the edge of his window, starring into abyss, his mind drifting elsewhere. His looks suggested that he was15, yet his eyes were far older, like a war veteran sent out to war again. _I've told them I didn't wanted to do any more of their jobs, but they just keep on making me do them! _He sighed, I would have rather had a normal life, but fate is twisted. _Damn it, looks like I'm going under cover again, never send an adult to do a teenager's job, I'm pretty sure others must have failed before me. They've completely fucked up my life. I've look death in the eye many times, so I guess what have I got to lose? But now… My life was just getting back to normal, back on track…Looks like I'm cursed with this! At least it'll just be like going to school, except in a rich kid's snob school._

He glanced at the folder in his hand. Red bold letter 'top secret' marked across the files, seeping through vividly. _I've used this identity before… _He bit his lip drawing blood at the mere memory of that mission and what it had lead to. _At least I already know most of the information…_He ran a hand swiftly through his dark hair, _an all boys snob school, great, looks like my luck just keeps on getting better and better. At least it wasn't to some rich kid academy set in nowhere with a mad person wanting to take over the world in charge of it. _He shivered, the types of things he ended up finding out, were not at all kind, human nature could be so desolated…

_Let's see my mission… _He laughed out loud at what he had to do! God MI6 was losing its touch! _All I have to do is spy on a 14 year old kid? God they've got to be kidding. I've escaped from mad scientists, people who want to take over the world. But this is a first, stalking a FOURTEEN year old kid! At least this time I won't be risking my neck! Looks like all I have to do is find out what he's up to. What could a FOURTEEN year old do? Plan to take over the world? Not likely._

*****

"Yes, yes, we'll send our best right away!" Said a man down the phone. _Looks like our help is needed again… They want nothing but the best… Okay I'll send our 'master at Illusions'. _The man pressed a button on his intercom, it crackled to life.

"get me 'master of Illusions' this minute!" he shouted down the intercom. _If we completed this job we'll be richer by millions, but if we fail… I don't even want to think about the consequences…_

A scatter of robes could be heard. As 'a thing' appeared before him. Clothed entirely in black, a scarf wound around the face, hiding 'its' identity. A creature of the night. As the man set its eyes upon 'it' shivers ran down his back, _I hate having to deal with 'it', but it's the best we got and we can't afford to lose this…_

"You called?" it said it a neural tone. Looking up at him with bored amusement, like a cat toying with its toy.

The man cleared his throat, "Yes, we have an important job for you. Are you familiar with the person 'Artemis Fowl'?"

"I've heard about him… a child prodigy that's what they call him, but isn't that a bit too extreme? He is only doing meaningless petty crimes; he is no concern of ours. I have higher goals and more worthy objects to refer my attention too."

"But someone has hired us for a job to do with him." The man threw a stack of files at the cloaked figure. "This is all we have, and it contains your mission details are contained in there as well. You be paid far higher than usual. Do you want it or not?" The man demanded, _Damn it! If 'It' doesn't take it we got no-one else capable! How will it look if we turned this down, no-one would hire anybody from here again!_

"I'll take it then, I'll expect half the payment to be in my account by tomorrow and the other half to be transferred immediately when the job is complete."

"Fine, fine that'll all be taken care of."

"Since this matter is settled I'll be leaving then." It turned on its heel leaving through the gigantic doors set behind it. Its cloak bellowing behind it, sweeping across the floor. The man finally let out a sigh, _that thing can't be human! It moves without a sound, I didn't even hear it come in!_

*****

**Artemis Fowl's Diary **

**Entry number 2**

**Encoded**

_Mother insists that I continue my studies at St Bartleby's school, although their equipment is far more restricting than my resources at fowl manor it would be easier to operate my 'schemes'. Father has been my increasing worry, he now spends more and more time inspecting at what I am doing or have done. Some thing seems amiss in all this, how come my father has changed so much since being saved?_

_Never mind that isn't the important matter at hand; I still haven't found the culprit whom have placed the lens in my eyes. It, I must say is a work of genius, if I hadn't known better I would be sure I was the one who had made this. But why would I what contact lens brushed with chemically formed liquid? I have investigated the substance in my laboratory; it seems to be more like a clear liquid substance brushed on, most like a mirror. It allowed the occupant to look out fine, but the seer to whom looks at the occupant to see a mirror reflection of what it is to be their eyes. What would have such person needed for this? I would have thought it to be me who had made this, but recently I felt as though someone has been through my memories, my recounts of the past couple years seem faded. Something I normally would clearly recall was not at my disposal._

_Another factor of my problems, I have found a liking to draw the fantasy instead of the realistic. Is my unconscious self telling me something? The more I think about all this, it seems like I have forgotten something vastly important…_

_But the most pressing matter is still St Bartleby's; I have been place in their last year, year 11 to be exact. My father and mother have finally begun to acknowledge my 'talents'. The work will be immensely under what I am capable of, but my mother what me to 'socialise' more. Like anyone would be able to match my intellect in that school. I will focus my attention to more fetching matters. **Aurum**** potestas est**, as my father used to quote. I will not fail this family or the name, my father may have changed, but I have not, it rests on me to regain the Fowl fortune and nature of which we were born to strive in._

_*****_

**A/N**: Hey tell me if you like this idea then I'll be continuing it, since I typed this in like an hour, but it was planned. I already planned what the second chapter is going to be, but I also have to write my other story 'Elemental Powers'

I know this chapter is quite short but the next one will be longer I promise! J 

If you like my story go read another one by me on fictionpress.com, check out the link on my user profile. That story has a person called Kai who is really alike Artemis, except he's a hacker and smirks a lot, but it's the same with the stream loads of witty comments! :D

I think the story (Elemental Powers) which I wrote on fictionpress with my friend Livingdreams is actually x5 better than this one right now… the 2nd chapter for my other story (Elemental Powers) is coming up to 20pgs so it might be a while for me to post on this. But I type fast so it should be okay.

Do you want me to post more but with shorter chapters or should I wait until I have done a long chapter then post it?

Please** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **I want to know all of what you think of this! Only constructive criticism please!


	2. Chapter 2 Lies After Lies,

**A/N:** I've decided to tell you that the mysterious MI6 agent is none other than ALEX RIDER!!! So this is officially a crossover. It's set after Eagle strike and Eternity code. But If you haven't read Eagle strike don't worry you can still get the plot.

**Replies to reviews:**

**Claire Hall: **I'll include another explanation to the lens, I hope this makes it less confusing. It didn't mean to make it confusing. I'm just really bad at explaining things when I've got the idea in my head. And don't worry Juliet and Butler have a part too, not too important but still, yes his parents don't really have a vital role in all this so far as I plan it but they're here as well!

**Chibi**** Binasu-chan: **I'll try to make my chapter longer! I'll try, but its really hard when I've written another fic that went up to 10,000 words in 2 chapters (fiction press). So I thought maybe people would like shorter chapters, this one's longer though I promise! Well at least I think so! But I might have slower updates because its longer. I'm also writing 3 other stories as well as this one so updates might not be daily, maybe weekly if I feel like it… Although I'll try on to update frequently!

**Princess Arwen Evenstar 77:** I read you 1,000 word story. Its really good! Everyone seems to want longer chapters! I hope this one's long enough, it was double my first one, although this one didn't give much information, but I have some great stuff planned for the next one! My muse died while I was trying to write this one, so sorry if it sucks. I'll try to post every week with chapters around 2,000-3,000 words, although I've written 8,000 word for one chapter before! That's what happens when I get some inspiration! :D

**z4e6mazeyrhf: **hehee! I'm glad you like the idea! I wanted to do an Alex fic and a Artemis fowl fic, so I thought why not just write a crossover!? Because it will lessen the work load since there's only 1 fic now to write! Hopefully this gives some more information on all of it! I don't think its as good as the first chapter though, although its longer. My muse died when I was trying to write this. I mean what can I say?

**DemonOfShadow****: **I'm glad you like this so much! I totally agree, I even like reading long chapters better! But it'll mean slower updates since I have a few other fic to keep up with, they're on my fiction press account. Don't worry, I'll continue writing, you get so many more reviews on fanfiction than on fictionpress it boost self esteem so much! I edited the first chapter because after I read through there was SO many mistakes. Hope you like this chapter!

**Yuki: **Glad you like the idea! But I'll try to keep on writing like I did for first chapter, but my muse just died on me while I was trying to write this! I think this one is so much worse than the one before it, but I have some brilliant ideas planned for the next one! I hope you continue reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Artemis fowl series, or the Alex Rider series.

**A/N: **I have made edits to the first chapter, Alex is 15 not 16! And aulum potestas es, is actually Aurum potestas est, I typed it wrong. :P. I got it wrong even though I learn Latin! God I'm disgraceful! :D! I've also changed the summary because I didn't like the one before. Actually I still don't like it but I think it sound better!

***************************************************************************

**Chapter 2: Lies after Lies, nothing is what they seem…**

"Artemis, are you sure you don't want me with you? I know I have been slower these past few days, but I'll make up for it! But if I'll only be of a nuisance I won't bother you longer…" Butler said to Artemis as they stood on outside the gates of St Bartleby's.

"Domovoi, I will be perfectly safe at this establishment, as to your physical attributes I have no doubt that you are still among the best in the world. You concern is touching, and you would not be of a burden I only wish to remain here on my own to elevate my studies. I'm sure nothing harmful will come from that objective." Butler was not shocked that Artemis found something _touching, _but the fact that Artemis had called him by his first name and not Butler…

"Artemis, when did I tell you my first name?"

"When you were near death, it was when we were trying to market the new product, the …" It had been on the tip of his tongue. _What was the product? _Artemis kept his calm outer appearance but in real entirety he was beyond frustration. _Another ellipse in my memory, this has been happening more and more often… There is definitely something abnormal about this… Normally my memory is impeccable; I even remembered things to the minuetist detail. Why was this happening! _"My dear friend, I don't seem to be able to recall…"__

"Artemis this isn't at all alike you, you remember everything all the time. My instincts tell me something is wrong, its not just you, but I can't seem to remember simple events that have occurred before, as if there was something missing, that I can't quite put my finger on…"

"Do not worry, I will find out what has happened and who or what has any connection to do with this, I will track them down to the ends of space." Artemis hissed through his teeth. "Do you remember the lens that we found intact in our eyes on the 17 of august?"

"The ones that looked like contact lens?"

"Yes, I have found that it is coated with a single layer of liquid mirror, the mirrors seemed to reflect nothing but pure energy. So as we had them on, our eyes would have looked exactly as they would have, except if someone had forced pure energy into them, the energy would have been reflected. I for one have not yet found the needs of such an item. The sheer dynamics of this work though would have been highly planned, although I have not found who had wanted these. I have researched it and found a number of possible candidates to which may have manufactured such product. I have narrowed down the searches to those whom live nearby or may be of concern. I want you to track down a these people and ask them politely if they had ever seen such a thing, be sure to take note of their eyes, the express in which they show. If they do not supply the necessary information do as you please Butler, and I do _mean, do as you please."_

Butler caught the gleam in Artemis's eyes, the gleam which told Butler that he was up to something and was not willing to share. Artemis handed Butler the note with ease. Butler sighed, it was the same, Artemis Fowl the first might not have changed, but Artemis Fowl _the second had not._

"Artemis for my sake keep out of the crime for now, the fowls are trying to go straight."

"Do you want my word? Because I'm sure you know as well as I do that it would not be likely to happen." Artemis smiled his 'cunning predatory' smile trademark as he raised an eyebrow at Butler. Butler shook his head in amusement, _Artemis would always be Artemis. _He knew that asking Artemis to keep out of the crimany was like asking a five year old not to eat candy, It was impossible.

"Goodbye Artemis, I guess we would not be seeing each other in a while. Don't worry I'll take good care of your parents."

"Yes do that, make sure they know as little as possible about my _activities. _My good friend, it would not be the same without you here, by my side." Butler bowed slightly to Artemis, patted him on the back, smiled sadly at him, then turned around to leave. Walking away, walking from him, and walking to greet confusion as it lay in its wake.

Artemis looked at the retreating figure. _Things were only beginning. _He had big plans formulate and more hopes to gain, construct and complete. He looked up at the brick laid building; the architect of it told him quite a few things:

1. This building had been made in the Victorian times, made from bricks imported from Italy.

2. The school was in no need of extra money, since it was up to date on refurbishments.

3. That this school was to be, and indeed strict, since no noises of overjoyed and exhilarated students could be heard.

It suited his tastes fine. The only thing that annoyed him was what his mother had insisted. '_Roommates.' My mother simply desires me to socialise with more students from my own age ranges, but was 'roommates' necessary? At least I was informed that they were new to this school as well and that they have obtained the highest grades from their previous schools. I only hope they don't pester me with their own unintelligent remarks and questions. I prefer solitude. _Artemis strode up to the high doors of his new Secondary school. His stride each with grace and confidence, his posture intact, his trademark smirks across his face. Even this could not have prepared him for what he would and will face…

**************************************************************

Artemis pushed the door into his dormitories. He stepped in and looked around. The room was quite spacious, with a widescreen TV on the far side, and a black leather couch in front of it. It was decorated elegantly with fresh flowers around the room. With five doors leading away from the central room (the living room). He assumed that the one in the middle of the five was the toilet; _We__ have to share a toilet? It should be ones privacy to have one for one's self. I'll have to indicate my wishes to the headmaster of this academy… _And the other rooms must have been dormitories, one for each of them.

The only thing that was displeasing to Artemis, was the fact that a boy around his age was dragging a suitcase across to one of them (unsuccessfully!). He was dressed in baggy jeans and a hoodie, with messed up bleached blonde hair and green eyes. Artemis's lip twitched, he decided the best way to make his presence know was to capture and convert the boys attention from his suitcase to him. Artemis coughed, trying to gain his attention. The boy looked up, and walked to him with a big smile across his face. _I'm disliking him already… _Artemis thought as the boy offered his hand and said, "Hey, you must be one of my roomies, I'm David Cloy, nice to meet ya!"

Artemis looked at his hand, and said "Please to make your _acquaintance,_ I am Artemis, Artemis Fowl the second."As he slowly shook his hand. _Cloy, that last name sounds familiar… Koi… that seems more familiar… Where have I heard the name Koi before?_

David didn't seem at all shocked at his name, he only said, "where's your stuff then?"

_Stuff!? I thought this was meant to be a few of the most intelligent in this school! If he is thought to be intelligent I would hate to have to associate with the others… _Artemis thought as he just managed to keep himself from sneering. "I suppose when you say _stuff, _you refer to my luggage do you not?"

"Err… yeah… whatever you want to call it. Where's your _luggage _then?" He said emphasizing the word.

"As I was admitted to this academy many weeks ago, I had my luggage delivered here a week before hand."

David looked at Artemis and thought, _is he a vampire or something? He's so pale… And god! Does he have to be so snappy! I guess I should try to be friendly… I mean I am going have to survive with him for the rest of the year! _"Um… so… could you come and help me with mine? It's a bit too heavy." He said as he smiled sheepishly at Artemis.

Artemis sighed and replied. "I do not wish to do any physical labour, since I have yet to unpack, and I'm sure you'll be able to handle it yourself fine, I mean you seem to enjoy _exercise, _because if you did not you would have simply asked your servants to take it up for you." Artemis walked towards the door nearest to the front door, choosing the room to be his bedroom. But before he had a chance to inspect it, the door leading outside opened again. 

This time another boy entered. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair, _at least its neatly arranged_ Artemis commented to himself. He looked over at both of them. His expression was intense, more intense than even the one plastered on Artemis's face. He scanned acroos the room, registering the two figures and took a deep breath and said. "Hello, my name is Alex Friend, I guess you would be David Cloy," He looked at David, and David nodded back, still having a smile on to his face. "And you must be Artemis Fowl, the notorious _genius._" He said as he looked over to Artemis, Artemis could see the interest that lurked in his eyes. _I like this person more; he seems to understand me somewhat at least… Alex Friend… Friend… His father owns the hypermarkets situated all across the country, he was noted for the top ten richest families in the world…_

"Yes I am indeed Artemis Fowl, if you two don't mind I'll retire to my chambers." Artemis strode into his rooms without a backward glance, but he could feel Alex's intense gaze focused on him. It was almost unnerving, ALMOST unnerving, but to Artemis he was used to people starring at him wherever he was.

As soon as Artemis left the room, David could have sworn that the temperature in the room risen but at least 5 degrees. "Well can you help me with my _luggage _then? I'm sure you had your _luggage _delivered before hand. But I thought there would be people here to help you with your _luggage, _so I didn't bother asking my servants to bring the _luggage_ into my room. But apparently there isn't anyone to help, so could you help me with my _luggage?" _

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and thought, _why's he talking weirdly, emphasizing the word luggage every time he said it? _But Alex decided not to comment and just nodded his head and followed David to where his suitcase lay. He glanced at the door leading to Artemis's room. _He doesn't seem all that special, he's maybe just a bit of a spoilt brat that thinks he's ALL that… socializing him more will definitely help me more with my mission though…_

_*****************************************************************_

A/N: Well that's that chapter, I HATED that chapter, nothing much happened! Well the next chapter is going to be slightly humorous! :D I got some good stuff planned!

Lots of people said they preferred longer chapters… I guess, but then I'll be slower on updating!

**How was the length on this chapter? It's double the first…**

Please go read my original story on fiction press called '**Elemental Powers' **80% of the people reading it added us to fav authors And fav stories! Please check it out, the link to the story is in my profile!

Thank yous to all those who had reviewed!

**Does people what Artemis to be good at everything? Even sports? Or would you rather see him fail? :D**

**Have anyone actually read both Alex Rider series and Artemis Fowl series?**

**I've decide to post a sneak preview of Elemental Powers here too! If you like it go to my profile and click on the link, and then Read and review!!!! Its posted on fiction press since its an original.**

****

**Sneak preview: ****(from chapter 1, of elemental powers, its one part of it, there 4 parts in the complete chapter 1)**

**Part One: Countdown to Oblivion**

**Kai's POV:**

"Shit!" I silently cursed to myself as I glanced at my watch, there was only one minute left. . . One minute to decipher and elude the Pentagons security codes, we already sent too much time getting in. It was damned near impossible but for me impossibility was only a mere challenge to bypass. 

It took me only 35 seconds to fool a normal medium securities device, but this was the Pentagon and they have access to the world's best technology, and me with only my personal laptop and my own brain to crack it. But a brain could be a lethal weapon, and my laptop had some functions even NASA didn't even have. A self-satisfied smirk would have formed on my face if time had allowed it, so I fought the instinct and focus all my attention to the matter at hand. 

My fingers flew across the keys on the laptop (**A/N**: not literally!), typing various combinations of codes and computer programming techniques. At exactly zero seconds the police would have traced us to our exact location and they're best officers would probably be just outside the building. The seconds ticked by, and I wasn't going to let some second rate, fat jackass beat me with their flashy computer codes and techniques, and who probably only brought the product for its great advertising and popularity.

After a few more seconds passed, emerald green letter flashed across the screen 'COMPLETE,' I quickly hit enter downloading all the pentagons codes and their TOP SECRET files. The only thing I ever needed to get all this was access to their network. I swerved around and checked on my team mates at the helicopter pad ready to take off as soon as I gave them the signal. I flashed them a thumbs up to tell them I was done. Only 11 seconds left as I checked my watch again.

10 seconds to run. . . they probably already had the area.

9 seconds. . . I quickly packed my laptop in a secure case, protecting if from any damage, I couldn't risk the information it was too priceless.

8 seconds. . . my team checked the helicopter to make sure there were no problems.

7 seconds. . . they started the engine ready to take off; the only thing they were waiting for was me.

6 seconds. . . police sirens could be heard in the nearby distance.

5 seconds. . . I sprinted across to the helicopter, placing my arms in front of me as I neared it hoping that the lashing winds would spare my sight.

4 seconds. . . a cop showed out of nowhere pointing his gun at me, he must be one of those over enthusiastic new recruits trying to show off, "put the device down, and we'll take you peacefully." Yeah right, as if.

3 seconds. . . I quickly calculated if I could make it, it wasn't possible, and I wasn't prepared to die, not yet anyways. I slowly began to place the laptop on the floor with my hands above my head, I saw as he relaxed slightly letting down his guard. I immediately threw the laptop to my mates. Jess catching it easily with one hand, I flashed her a smile. "Go without me, I'm not the fastest runner in this country for nothing!" 

2 seconds. . . I saw her nod back fully understanding the situation motioning for them to take off.  I wasn't doing this so my team mates could go and leave me and have a great life, HELL! I'm not one of those caring people, my laptop was encoded to my voice patterns and they won't be able to break it, no-one can break that sort of code, well except maybe I stood a chance. As soon as I was out I'll have everything I ever wanted, all at my fingertips. It took off, an escape route nowhere to be seen around me.

1 second. . . before the cop could react to this drastic change of situation I grabbed my own pistol from my jacket and fired at the arm that held the gun, the bullet landing perfectly in his bicep. Only amateurs shot for chests, as long as they are alive they can still shoot back, whereas without their shooting arm they were worthless. I disorientated his aim, and took off down the flights of stairs.

0 seconds. . . I burst out of the door, police cars as far as the eye could see. "Shit," I cursed to myself again. "Put your hands up and the weapon at your feet, and we will not shoot," came a shout; all the police are the same, filled with all their melodical crap.

I did as I was told; I wasn't going to die when a life of luxury was just waiting for me. Looks like my 100% uncaughtable record was bust, but none of them could kill me or anything since I was still underage, I'm pretty great for a 16 year old. They can't do anything to me until I turn 18, the worst they can do is put me in a maximum-security prison. Prison defences to me were like child's play; although I have never been caught and put in a prison I've helped quite a few break out in my time. 

I smiled cunningly as a random police officer grabbed me and handcuffed my hands and pushed me roughly into one of their cars, locking the doors not taking any chances. As if I was that stupid and would try to run away now! I would have been dead before I even opened the door! And they're meant to responsible for everyone's safety?

 They sure are thick, I wouldn't trust them if my life depended on it; actually on second thought I don't trust anyone. I mean I even encoded my laptop so my team mates wouldn't have access to the files before I was out. It was probably dangerous not trust people you've worked with for most of your life, but this was the way I was and it's kept me alive for 16 years so I'm sticking to it. Blasted damn fools! As if they'll ever see the day when Kai Celeritous will trust and care for people other than himself! I chuckled alluringly to myself. I knew all my talents, and was prepared to use them to my advantage. I'll spare no one . . . none of those who dared to defy me. . . none of those whom dared to look down on me. . . 

**Go read the rest of the chapter by going to the link on my profile for the story!**

**If you're lucky, chapter 3 of _Artemis fowl 4: Entrapped Illusions, Deluded minds,_ will be up in a week, but I have exams next week so it might not be possible!**

*********************************************

**Have most people read both Artemis Fowl and Alex Rider?**

**Does people what Artemis to be good at everything? Even sports? Or would you rather see him fail? :D**

**Is this a good length for the chapters? Or longer or shorter?**


	3. Chapter 3 Undeniable Secrets

**Chapter 2: Undeniable Secrets**

**A/N:** So many people said that they didn't know who Alex Rider was! It's a series of books written by Anthony Horowitz. It's brilliant! Okay **boogalaga** asked for a fact file on Alex Rider so I'll create one for all of you! She only asked for a paragraph… I think I went a little overboard :D! It wouldn't be fair to the people who haven't read the books if you didn't know about him. Please tell me if I go out of character since its been like a year since I last read a Alex Rider or Artemis Fowl book! 

**_Reply to reviews at the end of the page!!! :D!!! Sori for the long time it took for me to update! Blame the exams!_**

**Alex Rider fact file:**

**Name: **Alex Rider

**Age**: 15 (well in my story anyway)

**Appearance:** dark hair, dark eyes (please tell me someone if this is wrong, I really can't find it in the book where it mentions what he looks like1 But I think this is it!)

**School**: St. Bartleby's (currently… he used to go somewhere else, but in the fic he transferred here).

**Background**: Every since he could remember his parents were dead. He was looked after by his uncle, who supposable worked in a bank. But one day his uncle dies mysteriously. He goes to the bank his Uncle worked in, only to find out that his uncle was a spy for MI6. MI6 needed someone to go undercover, a kid so they could find out about a certain project. (the rest is in the first book in the series called** 'Stormbreaker'.**

**'Point blonc'** was the second book in the series; MI6 blackmailed Alex who didn't want to help them to go undercover again. This time he had the identity of 'Alex friend' (I'm using this identity currently in the fic!), he goes to a rich school especially for posh rich kids who didn't behave well. Only to discover the headmaster had a plan to take over the world!

'**Skeleton key'** this was the third book. Nothing much happened in this one. The most important thing that effected Alex in this was that every since he was young no-one cared much about him, but at the end the man who was going to shoot himself, instead of killing Alex and getting away, he killed himself, since he loved Alex since Alex was the splitting image of his dead son.

**'Eagle strike' **Is the fourth book in the series, in this Alex finds out that his father was an assassin and was killed by MI6! By the end of it Alex is extremely disturbed, and wants to know more about his family's past. Like how come his uncle was a spy for MI6 and his father was killed by the very same group!

**Talents**: every since he was young, he was unconsciously trained by his Uncle to be the perfect 'spy'. He knew everything that a spy should learn. His uncle wanted him to follow in his footsteps. Alex knows thing form pick pocketing, to riding a mountain bike so fast that cars couldn't catch him!

**Friends: **Consider a loner after the 'stormbreaker' incident, he felt as if there was something separating him from the other teenagers. Although before that he had many friends and found it easy to get along with everyone.

**A/N: **If there's anything else anyone want to know about him please put it in your review and I'll make sure to post some answer to them! :D! 

**This was actually planned for chapter 2… but chapter too got quite long and then I really didn't want to keep typing! Its next chapter that got the humour!**

**************************************************

Alex walked into his bedroom, he knew this room was to be his bedroom since as he approached it he noticed the door was slightly ajar, indicating that it must have been left like that after all his belongings had been place in there. _Well count on M16 to pick the most secluded room… _The first thing he noticed as he cautiously opened the door was a silver metal suitcase that lay beside his belongings, too anyone else it would have been inconspicuous. But Alex was observant and immediately recognised that this was not his, but that didn't mean he didn't know why it had been place there.

He picked up the suitcase with one hand, and opened it with the other. A soft click could be heard inside the suitcase as the alarms system was decoded. The case lay open at his disposal. A single pristine white envelope lay on top of the numerous objects inside. He pulled out a letter, it only said:

Alex,

The things you would never forget,

The things you would be nowhere without,

The things that you can be sure you would need,

The things that you _treasure_ beyond life,

The things that a _normal _teenager would have. 

Of course.

Smithers

Alex cast a glance at the gadgets and picked it up one by one, carefully inspecting each before putting it back. _How could I forget what to do with these? _A smirk appeared on his face. _They have saved my life more times than I can count. _His eyes flickered through them. They looked perfectly harmless and normal as they lay there but Alex knew better:

**A yo-yo, **a perfectly harmless and even playable, but it had 30m of highly fabricated nylon that could lift weights up to 100kg. Besides that the yo-yo itself is self-motorised, extremely useful for mountain climbing.

**ZIT-CLEAN, FOR HEALTHIER SKIN, **the cream inside weren't for skin though. But if applied to skin nothing damaging would happen. But applied to metal it could completely melt it away.

**A Discman with the music CD Beethoven,** can also be used to play CDs but when Beethoven is played it becomes a compact saw, since the edge of the music CD were diamond edged, and as it is set on spin it would cut through nearly any material.

**A gold earring (unattached), **If the two pieces were ever put together it would trigger a device within the earring, and as the two pieces are separated again, it would activate a 10 second count down bomb. Able to blow a hole in basically anything. 

Alex unconsciously touched his ear, he was thinking of growing it back for he didn't want an earring. _Looks like there's no chance now._Alex grimaced.

**Anatomy of Atom structure, **Alex raised an eyebrow, last time they had given his Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets, and that was at least readable. But this!? Although Alex knew that it was not for reading. A stun dart was hidden with in the spine and if the author's name was tapped 3 times it would render any adult unconscious within 5 seconds.

**Nintendo Gameboy advance SP**, last time he received one it was a gameboy colour. _Looks they update their technology with the latest even in gaming, but I guess no kid here would be caught dead having anything undated in their hands. _It contained 4 games, **Nemesis **giving direct contact to MI6, it was a fax machine, photo copier as well as a mobile phone, and worked vice versa. **Exocet **this turned it into an X ray device, complete with an audio function for eavesdropping. **Speed Wars, **A bug finder, **Bomberboy, **this game didn't need to be set into the SP, it only need to be place somewhere and if someone hit the start button 3 times the game would blow up since it contained an actual smoke bomb. And all these games were still even playable besides their other functions.

Alex was impressed they never sent him with this many gadgets before. _Is this Artemis Fowl person really all he's cracked up to be? Or is he a fake? Guess I'll find out soon enough…_

********************************************************

Artemis sat before his laptop, the screen illuminating the surroundings. Various memory sticks lay discarded beside him. He was completely posses by what he was searching for… _There is something not right about 'them' the more I think about it the more I am suspicious. Its too complete… _He though to himself as he scanned the information he found on Alex Friend. 

_Every single detail is there, whereas David Cloy seems like a premature adolescent, but a person like that couldn't have won the best new computer product design in all of Europe or designed their own computer language at the age of seven… There's something wrong…. But why? Why cant I Artemis Fowl the second the greatest mastermind be content with this information… Everything also seems too perfect… _Artemis continued to ponder his thoughts, _something was wrong. But what was it? _This was almost unnerving. Artemis leaned back on his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_Why am I wasting my time on investigating this when I had other plans? I still have to restore my family fortune. These matters can be put aside… for now… Something's wrong, but there are more pressing matters that need my attention. My instinct tells me not to leave this unsolved, yet all the facts clearly state nothing's wrong, but this make me more intrigued and supports my views on that there's something wrong… The way Alex looked at me it was as if I was a specimen under examination…_

Unknown to Artemis, his every move was carefully monitored and watched by a figure that lurked in the shadows, as silent as silence itself, completely undetectable. A creature born of darkness itself. Nothing ever stood in its way, nothing was more important to it than the accomplishment of its mission….

Artemis began his plans for 'Fowl industries', but every scheme he tried to establish, a name always appeared standing in his way. Artemis knew his ventures were far from legal, but what was this? This name that appeared again and again, was it encrypted? This name that was almost a whisper in the renounced silences of the wind, a name which was…

… _Scorpia_…

Artemis was beyond frustration, _nothing stands in my way and doesn't pay… Scorpia, maybe it would be more useful as an ally instead of an enemy. I'll formulate a detailed roport on them and see if there's any means on getting in contact with them…_

********************************************************************

**A/N: **I have currently been cracking the code for Artemis Fowl 3 (eternity code), you know the code at the bottom of the page? I have deciphered about a third of it so far, its meant to give you a clue on the next book, so depending on what I find its about I might changed the story slightly… but nothing dramatic and the things I change will be in later chapter as well, so no need to worry!

**Princess Arwen Evenstar 77 **I think he should fail a sports too, but Artemis doesn't seem the type to fail. So I planned something extra special when he does to PE. Lol. Don't worry even if you haven't read the Alex Rider series this will still make sense! :D!

**DemonOfShadow**I really need to find a BETA reader or something, I can never pick up on my own mistakes. :'(. I can spot other's a mile away. *sighs* I'll try to proof read it more. Nothing much happened in this chapter either… I can't wait for the next one though! I got so much planned! :D!

**Jen **Thanks for the good luck! My exams have finish well the nation curriculum ones anyways, and now I've got all the other subjects that wants essays! All those Humanities ones…! I haven't even seem another Alex rider fic, I dunno why no-one write about him I mean the books are like phenomenal!

**Boogalaga**thanks for the tip of giving everyone some info on Alex Rider. But I thought his series was quite famous… I though most people would already have known about him… oh well I hope the info helps, I know I went a little overboard. He first of his book is called 'stormbreaker' and you can find the other titles of his series in the fact file I made! :D! they're brilliant you should read have a look at them!

**Mystic fire demon **glad someone besides me have read Alex rider series as well as the Artemis Fowl series, I was beginning to think I was the only one! I really like your 3 crossovers! Hope you like the end when I mentioned scorpia! I guess you would probably be the only one who knows the link! Well hopefully you read eagle strike! You probably know more of the plot than anyone else since you read the series! Lol.

**Y401-F4N **It would be cool to have Artemis good at sports but I'm still indecisive I mean I always thought him to be a more computer guy. I dunno. Well you can find out what I decide in like chapter 5 or 6 when I get to it! :D

****************************************************************

**How was this length?**

**Anyone else cracked the code of eternity code?**

**Does anyone have any guess to what or what they think scorpia might be?**

**Today's my birthday!!!!!**

**Edited A/N: I just read Scorpia the 5th book in the alex rider series! And I have to say I HATE ANTHONY HOROWITZ! HE's SO CRUEL!!! Anwayz this plot will follow a bit of scorpia, with my own twists! :D. But no spoilers yet, until like chapter 25 or sumfink, I'll post a warning when there is spoilers. I hope most of you will still continue to read this fic!**


End file.
